The present invention relates to a storage media reading/writing system, specifically to a reading/writing semiconductor integrated circuit that amplifies a signal read from a head or drives the head by a write signal in the storage media reading/writing system of the magnetic recording system, which is a technique effective for use in a hard disk drive.
Generally, the hard disk drive is provided on the side of a carriage 130, as shown in FIG. 23, with a reading/writing semiconductor integrated circuit (hereunder, referred to as read write IC) 220 that amplifies a signal read from a magnetic head or drives the magnetic head by a write signal to move an arm 120 furnished with the magnetic head for reading data stored in a magnetic disk 100 as storage media; and, the read write IC 220 and the magnetic head are connected usually with a bendable cable called the FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit). Further, in the hard disk drive containing plural magnetic disks as shown in FIG. 23, the read write IC is designed as an IC for multiple channels that processes, with one IC, the signals from the plural magnetic heads provided correspondingly with the plural magnetic disks each.